


Breaking Restraints

by inallherstarkness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, MalexMale, Marvel Universe, Science Boyfriends, Smut, okay not really but whatever, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's struggle with his feelings for Tony has gone on for too long. He finally crumbles and shows the genius just what he feels. Does Tony feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belongs to me. Tony and Bruce belong to MARVEL (at least, last I checked).
> 
> This work DOES contain maleXmale smut but that's really all the "warning" necessary.

Breaking Restraints

Bruce felt as is he were on the verge of breaking. The Other Guy had been getting more and more frustrated in recent weeks...but he wasn't the only one. Bruce knew his own frustration was a contributing factor into his other half's feelings. The cause of said feelings was none other than their science buddy, billionaire best friend, and fellow teammate, Tony Stark. The same Stark who seemed to be totally oblivious to the growing feelings in his Bruce's heart that were getting harder and harder to hide. Feelings that had grown beyond friendship and threatened to overwhelm him and take control just like the Hulk. Bruce was equal parts frightened, frustrated, and scared. Frightened because he had never felt this strongly for a person before, not even Betty. Frustrated because, despite his expert control over his emotions, his control was slipping. And really scared because he didn't want his grip on control to shatter completely and end with him possibly hurting his best friend and desire. 

He could leave, he knew that, but he found that just the thought of leaving hurt even more. He'd left people behind before but...Tony was different. He was arrogant for sure, an asshole in the extreme and his playboy history was notorious...but that's not all he was. The arrogance was exaggerated and combined with his mask of being an ass to hide what he didn't want people to see—what he couldn't afford to let people see—his weakness. He had been in a committed relationship with Pepper until their mutual breakup a few months ago, both of them realizing that they wanted to focus more on their jobs and that they worked better as friends. It worked well for them too. Tony didn't seem to notice yet but Bruce saw the way Pepper had been around Happy recently. Despite his obvious flaws however, Tony cared about his friends. He cared more than he wanted to admit, even to himself.

“You alright there, Brucey?” a voice called. “You've been sitting there all spaced out for over 5 minutes. Got some ideas bouncing around in there? I swear I could hear the gears turning from upstairs.”

Think of the Devil. Bruce thought, smiling at the irony. He shook himself out of the last of his thoughts, looking up at his friend and reassuring him he was alright. “Just thinking, is all.”

“Oh? Care to share with the class what such serious brow-furrowing thoughts the mysterious Dr. Banner was thinking?” Tony quipped with smirk of amusement. To which Bruce just shook his head, playing it off as unimportant. “Nothing all that interesting. Just theories for a possible project in the future. Where have you been? I didn't notice you left.”

Flashing his signature smirk, Tony held up a steaming mug in his hand while gesturing to the space next to the man with the other side (who had been pounding at his walls even more since Tony appeared). Bruce looked down and noticed a similar mug sitting next to him. Picking it up he smiled his gratitude and took a sip of the much-needed coffee. “Thanks, didn't realize how much I needed this.” Looking behind his lab companion, the doctor asked, “How's the tune up on your car coming? You seem to have been fiddling with it for the past few days.”

“Tinkering. You tinker with cars, you don't fiddle with them,” Tony corrected. “Fiddling implies you don't know what you're doing and you're just jiggling things around in the hope that they'll just magically fix themselves. It could also mean that you're just playing the fiddle but that's not the point here.” He huffed out a breath, running a hand through his already messy dark locks, and shooting a dark look at the engine of his car. “Some of the parts are just being difficult but that's cars for you.” He grinned. “Wrangling them into working order is just part of the satisfaction when you finish...and it keeps one occupied.”

“Are you hiding from Pepper again? You know how important the paperwork is. Ignoring it is just going to make it pile up which is only going to make you want to avoid it more.”

“Are you sure Big Green is your only super power?” Tony had set his coffee on his tool cart and had entrenched himself beneath the hood of his current project.

“He's not a super power but yes, I'm sure.” Bruce found his eyes inexplicably drawn to the very attractive ass pointed in his direction. 'Big Green' seemed to growl in approval and Bruce found another part of himself showing its approval. He quickly ripped his eyes away, turning and trying to focus himself on his own work. His eyes kept wandering back to Tony's tight ass though as it moved back and forth almost hypnotically with his tinkering. Bruce was grateful for the desk between the two of them that was able to hide his growing erection. He turned himself around completely in an effort to calm himself and strengthen his grip on Hulk's containment.

WANT.

Bruce jumped, whacking his knee on the desk in the process and mentally cursing. Tony's voice made him jump again. “You alright over there, Bruce?”

“Just fine. Bumped my knee is all.” He relaxed somewhat after hearing Tony's hum of acknowledgment. He let out a sigh, crossing one leg over the other to rest his elbow on his uninjured knee and drop his head into his hand.

“But seriously, what's up with you?” Bruce nearly fell out of his chair with a cry at the sudden appearance of Tony beside him. “You've been acting out of sorts for weeks now.” Bruce looked up at him incredulously and Tony scoffed indignantly at his expression. “What? You thought I hadn't noticed? Well, granted, I suppose I don't normally let on when I notice something but that's not the point! We work beside and/or with each other every day, you should know I'm going to realize something's going on with you.” He settled himself on the edge of the desk, one leg folded in front of him and the other dangling idly. “Is the Green Giant giving you problems again? Sorry, buddy, there hasn't been a whole lot for you to smash lately, has there?”

WANT!

Bruce shook his head, praying the genius continued to be unaware of his arousal. “Just a little bit. It's nothing too much. You don't need to concern yourself over it. We've gone longer without it.” Tony slid off the desk with the grace of a panther and if he said anything, the words were drowned out by the Hulk's reverberating roars of:

WAAAAANT!! TAAAAAAKE!!!

And the scientist found he couldn't hold back anymore, that action being the straw that broke the camel's back on his restraint. He and the Hulk were united in their feelings of lust at this moment as Bruce lunged forward and crashed his lips against those of Tony.

\---♥---

Tony couldn't say this situation was entirely a surprise. He'd noticed some of the glances Bruce had been shooting his way in the last month or so. No one outside of him and Pepper actually knew that they had broken up a few months ago because of his developing feelings for Bruce which she had realized even before Tony! He just hadn't done anything to move things forward with the dear doctor because he wanted to be certain of Bruce's feelings...and of his own. He didn't want to scare off Banner and cause him to bolt like he was prone to doing when things got complicated.

Now here they were with Bruce, of all people, making the first move. Tony's eyes could have been fooling him but he was sure that his friend was looking a little green...was he bigger too? A tongue licking at his lips for entrance distracted him from further observation and he opened his lips as answer. They battled for dominance, Bruce managing to win and sweeping and arm behind his raven-haired lover to clear the desk before pinning him down completely, both of them ignoring the crashing shatters of lab equipment in their heated tussle of limbs and mouths. The engineer felt his arousal grow even more when he felt the girth that was rubbing against his thigh. It felt huge and hard as a rock already.

Now, Tony couldn't honestly say that he'd never experimented with men before. There had been a couple during the few years after he was out of college but he'd never been on the receiving end before. It made him nervous but this was Bruce—who has the Hulk—but Tony ignored that nagging little voice, he knew neither of them would hurt him on purpose. Besides, he could admit he was more than a little curious about how this would turn out.

The sound of ripping snapped him out of his wandering thoughts and brought him back to the present in time to see that his shirt had just been torn off. “That was my favorite shirt,” he joked half-heartedly.  
“I'll get you a new one,” Bruce growled. 

Yep, there was definitely some Hulk contribution in this endeavor but Tony found that just excited him more and he groaned at the feeling of Bruce's exploring hands and mouth on his torso. As good as it felt however, Tony was never one to let the other have all the fun. He brought his hands up to return the favor in ripping Bruce's shirt off and letting his hands follow the trail of chest hair down, past his navel, to the zipper that kept the beast contained. A tweak of Tony's nipple stopped him from getting much farther than opening the button on the slacks that Bruce always insisted on wearing (something about them being easier than jeans when he shifted). 

“God, Bruce,” Tony gasped, running blunt nails down the other's back as he sucked, nipped, twisted, and licked at the hardened buds on his chest. So far, the receiving end of all this was worth it. He didn't even notice that Bruce's free hand had wandered further down until a sudden heat gripped his shaft causing him to arch up with the instinctual need for friction. For a man who'd been abstinent for years, you could not call him 'rusty' in the slightest. Tony's hands moved themselves to shove his pants off the rest of the way, today being one of the days where he just hadn't felt like going commando...which had obviously turned out to be an excellent decision.

\---♥---

The feeling of Tony beneath them was electric. Bruce had stopped Tony's hands on his pants earlier because he wanted to give him all the pleasure he could before taking him and making him feel even more. The genius looked positively sexy right now with his face flushed and eyes half-lidded and dark as the night sky with lust. They wanted him to look utterly ravished by the time they were through with him. Hulk let out a growl of further desire when they saw that their lover had neglected underwear today.

“Top drawer,” Tony panted with a groan.

In their lust-induced haze it took a moment to process the statement but they understood when they opened said drawer to find a small bottle of lube. They rumbled with amusement at the thought that Tony could be a boy scout with how prepared he always seemed to be for every situation even though their genius usually preferred to give that title to the Captain.

Bruce shed his pants before taking the bottle and generously coating his fingers, placing a single digit at the twitching hole of his lover. He pushed it in slowly, watching Tony's face closely for signs of discomfort. His face tightened, as did his grip on Bruce's shoulders, but it was more out of how different it felt than discomfort. 

\---♥---

There was a burning sensation that increased when the second finger was introduced and eventually the third but Tony road through it until the feeling faded into simply pleasure. Soon enough he was thrusting himself down on those digits, wanting more and more of that dizzying friction and pleasure. He was enjoying it so much that he couldn't help the whimper of loss that escaped when the fingers disappeared. He'd never felt so empty. Then he felt something much larger than mere fingers poking at his entrance and, overcome with curiosity in spite of his need, looked down to catch a glimpse of what could be the cause of the feeling. “Wow,” he gasped upon seeing the enormous girth of Bruce. It had to be twice as big as Tony's own but he was sure now that it was because the Hulk was working together with his lover in this experience.

A bolt of eagerness swept through him, his cock twitching with anticipation of what was to come. He licked his lips unconsciously as he watched Bruce lube up his shaft that was already dripping heavily with pre-cum. Tony found himself wondering what it would taste like but then his mouth was being ravaged again as that huge length was pressing into him, his groans being swallowed by the man above him. The burning feeling returned but faded quicker than before as Bruce and Hulk pounded into him, rocking the desk and breaking even more beakers and tubes if the sounds of breaking glass were anything to go by. 

\---♥---

Bruce moved his mouth to Tony's neck and shoulder, kissing, biting and licking along them as he listened to the delicious sounds emerging from his lover's now unoccupied lips. If anything, they made him even harder. He could feel himself growing larger inside his tight ass and there was a spark of worry about hurting Tony until it disappeared just as quickly when there was a moan from the one beneath them. They increase their pace, changing their angle a bit with every thrust until—there!

Tony arched up with a breathless sound of rapture, eyes widening at the burst of pleasure as Bruce's shaft hit that sweet spot inside him. Bruce was almost certain he could see the stars that were dancing before Tony's eyes as he kept thrusting himself into that sweetly torturous spot. He quickened his pace once more, grabbing his lover's weeping cock and pumping in time with his thrusts, feeling that they were both getting close. Bruce knew he didn't have to worry about the gamma radiation of his semen, he'd run tests before and the level was miniscule enough as to be harmless.

\---♥---

The billionaire came a moment before his scientist lover. The coil in his gut that had been wrapping itself tighter and tighter since Bruce had found that one spot finally exploded and Tony released with a hoarse cry of his lover's name. His walls convulsed around Bruce's dick and he last only a few more erratic pumps before Tony felt him release his hot load deep inside him before collapsing on top of him.

They both lay on the cool desk, panting from exertion and letting their heated and sweat-drenched bodies cool down. Bruce pulled out after a few moments and Tony felt his seed drip from his hole and down his legs. He couldn't help the sudden chuckle that burst from his lips. At Bruce's questioning expression he just grinned and said, “I must say this is definite a first as far as explanations go. Remind me to ask what's bothering you more often.”

Bruce shook his head with silent laughter, brown eyes sparkling with amusement. “I probably would have just deflected it like I usually do...but then you had to go and glide like a dam sex kitten off the edge of my desk. You have only yourself to blame for being so hot.”

“Mm, am I glad for that. You're not so bad yourself, Dr. Banner.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“So,” Tony continued, playing with one of Bruce's curls. “I've been feeling kind of funny lately, doctor. I think I need a check up.”

“Oh?” Bruce replied, playing along with a raised brow. “Well, I think I can help with that. Shall we go somewhere a little more comfortable first?”

“That sounds doable but you may have to help me a bit. It was my first time. I hope you enjoyed popping my cherry, Brucey.” He smirked.

“Very much so.” He grinned, standing and pulling Tony up with him.

They gathered their clothes and took the private elevator up to Tony's room where Bruce proceeded to begin his “examination.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Still gotta work on my endings but I had quite a bit of fun writing it, surprisingly. I normally am so shy and self-conscious about this that it's usually done on Skype with a partner or, once, I even created a whole new email just to do it there. So this is my first /published/ work-oh goodness. The first thing I've ever published on here turns out to be something like this. OMG!
> 
> But please don't feel hesitant about leaving Kudos, Comments, etc. However I must warn you that flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make yummy s'mores.


End file.
